


Unnecessary touching

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Lolicon, M/M, Maids, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Shotacon, Strap-Ons, Twincest, Twins, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke and Flora both sexually harass their maid
Relationships: Clive/Flora Reinhold, Clive/Luke Triton, Flora Reinhold/Luke Triton
Kudos: 11





	Unnecessary touching

Luke watched his maid as he tripped over his words, trying to explain to the two why what they were asking for was completely and utterly inappropriate, and why it was not something he could do anyways. “I-It’s just that- you’re both kids and I’m an adult and I’d get sold again- or killed or sent to jail! And I really l-like it here so I can’t do a thing like that- I-I’m sorry! Sorry-” he said, lowering his head, still mumbling apologies, hoping Luke could forgive him for declining a command. 

His dress was long, flowing far past his knees, yellow sleeves and a cream colored apron with just a few scuffs on it. It was soft, since Luke liked soft things, and he liked to cuddle, so why not have his non consenting cuddle partner be soft? Luke hummed, and watched Clive trip over his words even more, contradicting himself a little as he said how much he'd like to- but wouldn't want to, and couldn't. 

Flora seemed a little unimpressed by his frantic act, sitting there next to her twin brother, not identical, just born at the same time … She and Luke had a lot of fun with this new servant, but it was getting a little boring. He never did anything fun, they made him wear dresses and he barely acted any different, they made him sing, dance, play with them until he was too tired to move, but he was … very durable. They were even hand picking his underwear at this point, but still- nothing. 

The two were sitting on a slightly uncomfortable, but really pretty chair in their garden’s pavilion. It was a beautiful space with white woven seats and flowers everywhere. Despite its beauty, it served very little purpose but to be eye candy for guests, much like this maid here.

“You know you aren’t supposed to say no.” Luke said, uncrossing his legs, folding his arms. His little blue sweater and black shorts matched his sister’s, the only difference being the size. Clive seemed nervous, he knew that, of course, but he really didn't want to be caught doing something with these two.

“Ah- I- I know! I just-” Clive started to say, before Flora huffed, “No excuses! We asked you to do something so do it!” 

“But- what if-” 

“What if nothing! Nothing is going to happen.” Luke said, smiling deceptively softly, “I promise … so will you?” he said, and Clive … sighed, “c-can’t we go somewhere more private?” 

“No-” they both said in unison, before staring him down as hard as they could. Clive reached down, “fine- if you just want to look, I guess that’s okay ..” He said, lifting the end of his dress up. "But please make it quick-" he said. The two had asked to see under his dress, they were admittedly a little curious about how things were down there for adults. 

"Stop complaining …" Luke said, starting at his maid's stomach. His visible abs, the hair on his stomach leading down into a pair of black panties. His toned thighs that were covered up by long socks, his shaking hands as he slowly started to lower the dress again, "there- can I go now?" Clive asked, face turning a little red. He had no idea why they wanted to see, there wasn't much special about it, just a lot of hair.

"Wait! Stay just like that!" Flora said, getting up. Luke watched her as she reached out, pressing her fingers between Clive's legs, making him turn completely red. 

"A-ah- please don't-"

"Shhh…" she said, "just be still- doesn't it feel good? Luke says it feels weird but I think he's lying-" she said, curiously watching for Clive's reaction.

"No I'm not! It does feel weird! Right Clive?" Luke said. Clive was looking away, teeth clenched tight, ignoring the two completely. "I-it is - a little weird- s-so please-" 

"But you still like it! Right? Or does it feel better here?" Flora said, slipping her fingers past the fabric, putting a hand on his hip to keep him steady as she pulled at his button. 

Clive looked like he was going insane, unsure of what to do. It all escalated so fast, if someone comes out here, he's dead for sure. 

"T-that's not - a place for you to touch-!" 

"But it feels good right?"

"yes?" Clive asked, unsure of why she needed to test this theory on him. Luke looked like he was heating up, squirming around a little as he watched, "h-hey- me too …" he said, and Flora looked over at him. 

"I knew you liked it!" 

"It's not like that!" Luke said, covering his face with his hands.

"Just admit it!" She said, and Luke huffed, "well you like the same thing- when someone touches you down there …" 

"But at least I can admit it-!" She said, pulling her hand away, wiping it off on her Maid's dress. Clive was trembling, he'd been so close just now, all from a little ametuer level rubbing, but he didn't wanna ask them to continue this …

Well, he kind of did, but he didn't want to get in trouble for it.

Luke moved over on the couch, "Clive- sit-" he said, pointing down to the ground in front of him. Clive sat down, and Luke started undoing his shorts, pulling them off completely, then pulling his briefs down. Clive tried not to stare, but they were so cute, a big panda face on the front of them, just- adorable. He pulled them down, and shoved Clive's face down between his legs where his briefs once were, earning a slightly surprised whine before Clive opened his mouth. Flora was moving around somewhere, from the sound of it, she was leaving, which was worrying since the two never left each other's sides ...

Luke was so sensitive, Clive was just barely licking him, slowly dragging his tongue up the middle of Luke's slit, brushing across his little trigger with his tongue, but the boy was going wild. He'd put his legs around Clive's face, and was pulling at his hair, making all kinds of noises. 

Clive reached up, putting his hands on Luke's legs, rubbing him, trying to soothe him as he sucked on him.

Luke moaned, "Cwive! Slow- d-down!" He said, only to get the opposite of his wish. There was no way Clive was gonna slow down now, not after what he just let happen. He bit Luke, who tensed up, "h-hey!" He whined, before moaning as Clive licked over the same spot. Biting and licking, forcing him back between pain and "a-ah~!" Until he was laying there, taking it all in. He was the more well behaved of the two, that was for sure ...

He was so distracted with the moans of one promiscuous twin, that he didn't notice the other had returned until it was too late. Flora listened to Luke moan, and watched him squirm, holding something in her hand as she undid her own shorts. 

Her length was tiny, no more than three inches, and that was hard, of course. Staring at her brother when he was like that, it was exciting. She'd have to get Clive to teach her how to do that when they were done. She pushed up the fabric to his dress, and kneeled behind him, pulling the black pair of slightly damp panties down before she pressed her tip to his entrance. 

Luke was busy cumming, drooling a little as he had his orgasm sucked right out of his body. He went limp for a second, and Clive tensed as Flora started to slide in. 

he was suddenly hit with the realization that they were both like … 12- because she was so small …

But for some reason it still felt good, maybe it was just the situation, or the fact that it was at least as big as someone's little finger, but he found himself with his face shoved in Luke's stomach as she rocked her hips. He caught himself moaning a little bit, and he bit his lip, listening to her breathe. 

"Y-you feel- really good-" she said, thrusting wildly, squeezing Clive's hips. She wouldn't last too long, Luke was slowly recovering, staring at his sister as she moved, arching over Clive's back as she shoved herself inside as deep as she could go. 

Luke started squirming a little, once again gripping Clive's hair before frustratedly huffing, "who told you to stop? I want to feel good too -" he said, and Clive nodded, before feeling Flora cum inside of him. He gasped, before hesitantly licking up the dripping fluids between Luke's legs. 

She pulled out, and sighed like she just got done taking a long piss. Luke was sprawled out on the chair, biting his fingers as he panted. Clive was going much slower this time, allowing Flora the time to put on her favorite toy. It was too big to use on Luke, but Clive's whole body was big, so it would be fine, right? 

Once she'd fixated it the right way, she pressed it against Clive again, and this time he stopped, holding Luke's hands as he cautiously looked back to see Flora with a … much too long, ribbed strap, it's tip already pressing inside of him. He didn't know what to say at first, the thought that someone her age would even have such a thing was alarming, but he quickly found a reply when it got a little deeper.

"W-wait! You can't put it in like that!" He said, before Luke shoved his head down, "p-please stop talking-" he mumbled, completely blissed out. Clive groaned, a little in pain as the toy made its way inside of him, pushing out Flora's cum when it got deep enough inside. 

He groaned, and she smiled, going deeper- and deeper- until finally she was all the way inside, and Clive was shaking, drooling onto Luke as he weakly licked at him, flicking his tongue across the boy's sensitive area, holding his breath when Flora pulled out and it felt like she'd dragged his organs out with her. 

He was trying his best to please Luke, but it was hard, he felt weakened by her movements, and she was only getting harder. As his body loosened and grew accustomed to the presence of the toy, she was able to freely move, going harder, sharply thrusting her hips into him until he was in tears, desperately doing his best to get Luke off, kissing his inner thighs, sticking his tongue inside of him as he was mercilessly fucked. 

She pressed her hand to his butt, squeezing it, mumbling something about cute freckles. His face turned completely red, and from there he was a mess, eyes squeezed shut as he devoured Luke, sticking a finger inside of the boy, wanting him to feel just a little bit of what he was going through. Luke arched, and with the presence of another finger, he whimpered, gasping out Clive's name. Clive pulled away, "F-Flora!" He said, wanting her to slow down a little, but she didn't, instead, shoving the toy inside of him, grinding her hips, pushing against his inner walls. 

"Nghhh-" Clive groaned, he could barely move anymore, letting out a throaty moan when Flora went back to jamming the toy into him. He felt like he was about to cum, curling his fingers inside of Luke, kissing the Boy's stomach before being sprayed in the face as he came for the second time. 

Luke looked possessed, eyes wide open as he gasped, his whole body rigid and tense before he relaxed, and closed his eyes, biting on the end of his sweater. Clive was close to doing the same thing, groaning softly under his breath before he shuddered, and sobbed into Luke's stomach. 

He'd never came like that before, and it hurt a little, Flora didn't seem to want to stop though, "Heyyy you're not giving up on me now are you?" She asked, "you're both so weak- i'll have to punish you for this-" she said, and Clive just tried to breathe, wondering what could possibly be worse than this? 

  
  
  



End file.
